My Neighbour is My Boss!
by iFantasie
Summary: 21 year old Sakata Kagura has a new job as a secretary for the lousiest boss ever - Okita Sougo. What makes matters worse is that he's also her neighbour? Oh dear... OkiKagu, slight HijiKagu (Office AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm trying something new by writing some Okikagu! I'm a little new to this fandom so I'm sorry if I'm portraying these characters a bit... differently? Anyways I hope you enjoy!**

 **\- Mitsuki**

* * *

"It's too early…" Kagura murmured to herself as she stared at her dishevelled self in the mirror slowly brushing all the knots out of her long vermillion hair.

Today was the day she finally became an independent young woman with a stable job – at least she hoped so.

Sakata Kagura was a 21 year old woman who had recently moved out of her foster father's house in attempt to be a strong young woman who could sustain herself without any help.

She decided it was time to move out of her foster father's home when her best friend Soyo helped her land a job as a secretary at Shinsengumi Corp. a multi-billion dollar business that Soyo's father owned. Gintoki was somewhat wary at first because of the rumours of the workers at the business being mostly male, but eventually gave in when Kagura had mentioned the fact that he didn't have to cover the expenses of feeding the gluttonous girl.

After finishing her make-up, she scanned herself in the mirror and smiled. Kagura wore a white blouse with a black pencil skirt which brought out her curves. She beamed as she slid on a black jacket. Taking another glimpse in the mirror, she thought – no – she knew she looked damn good.

Excitedly, she grabbed her purse and left her apartment and made her way down to her new workplace.

 **XOX**

Kagura took a deep breath in as she went through the front door of the building where she met eye contact with a pretty brunette lady working at the front desk who looked slightly older than her. The woman gave Kagura a wave and gestured her to come to the front desk.

"Welcome to Shinsengumi Corporation miss!" the lady warmly greeted. "You must be Kagura, the new secretary for Mr Okita?"

"Uh, yes, that's me!" Kagura replied with a shy smile and bowed quickly.

"I'm Shimura Tae, but you can just call me Otae." Otae handed Kagura a lanyard attached to a laminated piece of card with her name and photo on it as well as a keycard. "This keycard lets you use the elevators here and the lanyard is for identification purposes obviously. Do your best not to lose them. If you need any help don't hesitate to call me! The administration office number should be on a list of phone numbers that should be located at your own desk beside your phone. I know how daunting it is for a first day on the job, so it's nice to have someone to talk to if you don't feel comfortable."

Kagura grinned as she hung the lanyard over her neck. "Thank-you so much Miss Otae!" The young woman looked towards the many elevators that lined up against each other. She'd never seen so many elevators in one building in her entire life. "Uh… What level am I supposed to be on again?"

Otae chuckled and Kagura's cheek flared with embarrassment. "Mr Okita's office is on the fifth floor. There's a sign saying 'Office of Okita Sougo' on the directory once you get off the lift, it won't be hard to miss I promise! Mr Okita is expecting you soon I wish you good luck Kagura!"

"Ah, thank-you Miss Otae!" Kagura gave the older woman a wave as she made her way to the elevator. "I'll see you later then!"

"Oh and Kagura!"

"Uh… Yes?"

"Don't be too surprised to Mr Okita's personality. He may look young and handsome but he can be a bit… insulting sometimes…"

Kagura raised an eyebrow and frowned a little. "What do you mean about that?"

"Oh… You'll see… But I think you'll be fine with your charm Kagura!" Otae smiled and waved at the now confused Kagura who then turned around to press the button to go up in the elevator.

 **XOX**

The elevator door opened and she stepped in, holding the door for a much older man with blue eyes and black hair.

"Hello!" she said brightly. "Which floor?"

The man's eyes narrowed as he looked down at the younger girl. "Sixth." He said flatly as he pressed the button for his floor and to close the elevator doors.

"Ah…" Kagura looked down to her feet embarrassed.

"Sakata Kagura and you're going to the fifthfloor?" the man asked with a gruff tone.

Kagura looked up with bewilderment "Huh? How'd you know?"

"It's on your lanyard." The man pointed and rolled his eyes. Kagura looked down and she mentally slapped herself when she noticed her floor number was also on the piece of laminated card. Oh man… the lady at the front desk must have thought she was an idiot when she asked for the floor number. "By the looks of it, you must be the new secretary for Sougo I'm guessing?"

"You know him?" Kagura tilted her head to the side with curiousity.

"I certainly do know that young bastard." The man chuckled. "Don't let that man give you a hard time kid. He may be one of the most attractive guys here in the place but trust me, he's an asshole."

Kagura's heart sank. "Wow thanks… uh-"

"Hijikata. Call me Hijikata." The man held out his hand and looked down at Kagura.

Kagura shook his hand and to her surprise, he had quite a strong grip. And to be honest, he looked kind of cute too. "Nice to meet you Mr Hijikata." To her relief, they had finally reached her floor and she quickly turned around to leave to elevator before she could face the older man with a slight blush on her face. "I-I'll see you later then." She squeaked as she quickly rushed off.

"See ya kid."

* * *

 **What will happen next? Only time will tell... Reviews are appreciated!**

 **\- Mitsuki**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with Chapter 2! Slightly longer than the first chapter but Kagura meets Sougo!**

 **Thank-you to Angel Soares, Anon and ShiroNeko for reviewing and thank-you for your kind words!**

 **Anon - You'll just have to see how it turns out soon but yes, I do agree Hijikata and Kagura are kinda cute ^w^.**

 **Anyways, enjoy everyone!**

 **-Mituski**

* * *

"Come in." a voice droned on the other side of the door.

This was it. It was her moment to shine. She promised herself that she would do the best she could at this job. She'd make Soyo proud, she'd make Gintoki proud – heck she'd make Otae and Hijikata proud (if they remembered the poor girl that is). Adrenaline run through her veins and excitement bubbled inside her stomach. Kagura took a deep breath and pulled down the handle and pushed open the door…

But…The door didn't open?

"No no no no no…" the vermillion haired woman thought in her head as she turned the handle as hard as she could. Why on earth was it locked?! Kagura pushed on the door with annoyance. Perhaps the door was simply jammed?

"Uh… come in?" the male voice repeated with an irritated tone. Kagura grunted and kept trying the open the door. She didn't understand. Why couldn't everything just go smoothly like she hoped? Her heart sank lower and lower, previous excitement dwindling like a fire in rain. Thank goodness it wasn't a glass door.

She kept trying and trying until… BANG!

With a squeak, her met the floor in front of her as she toppled over herself from pushing too hard on the now open door.

"Great, my new secretary is another clumsy newbie…" groaned the male voice. Kagura pushed herself up into a seated position on the ground and looked up to where the voice was coming from. The man in front of her had sandy brown hair and a pair of the reddest eyes she'd ever seen. He looked slightly older than herself but no way near as old as her other work colleagues she'd met so far. The suit he was wear nicely fit and accentuated his good figure. Otae was right, this man was definitely a hunk. Kagura looked away, cheeks slowly beginning to redden and quickly got up, brushing any dirt off her clothes. "You could have just said the door was locked idiot."

Kagura's eye twitched. "What did you just say?" Kagura asked, mustering all the sweetness in her voice.

"I said you could have just said the door was locked idiot." The man replied slightly raising his monotone voice.

Scratch whatever she thought she knew about this guy. Forget this guy being a hunk.

This guy was an asshole.

"Well excuse me, why even was your door _locked_ when you were expecting your _new secretary_ to come _any minute_?" Kagura retorted gritting her teeth in a forced smile. Oh, this guy knew how to get on her nerves.

"How was _I_ supposed to know that the door was locked? How crazy do you think I am, why would I lock the door behind me right after I come into my office for work?" the man narrowed his scarlet eyes and folded his arms. Kagura opened her mouth but no response came out. He did have a point. She looked away angrily and rolled her eyes. "I think you should apologise lady because may I remind you _I am your boss now_. I can't a have foul-mouthed woman like you not to apologise for your _rude_ behaviour, can I?" The man smirked, obviously proud of himself of winning the argument and kept his eyes on the woman awaiting her response. "Well?"

Kagura made eye contact with her new 'boss' and sighed. "Sorry."

"What's that? I can't hear you"

"I said sorry!"

"Speak a little louder? You're mumbling."

"I'M SORRY IS THIS LOUD ENOUGH FOR YOU?"

The man smirked and nodded. "Good girl." Kagura threw up a little in her mouth when she heard him say that. "Alright, let's start again shall we?" The man held out his hand with a different smile on his face, one that was less… aggravating. "Okita Sougo. You can refer to me as Mr Okita or 'Your Highness' if you wish to do so. Master Okita also works."

Kagura smiled back and returned the gesture by giving him a very, very firm handshake. Kagura noted that they both seemed to try and crush the other's hand in the so-called polite gesture. "My name is Sakata Kagura and I will be your new secretary. It will be a pleasure working with you and I will try my best to assist in any way."

Sougo snorted. "How long did it take you to figure that reply out?" Kagura pulled her hand away and made a face. "Puh-lease. You and I both know that it won't be a pleasure having you as my secretary. What's the point of faking?"

"Because." Kagura began as she picked up her bag that was very much forgotten during her fall. "My Mami always told me you never know until you try." She turned back the sandy haired man. "So like you said, let's start again and try our best to at least tolerate each other."

Sougo raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "If you say so." He began to walk away down the long corridor and motioned for Kagura to follow him. "Well this way then. I'll show you around."

Kagura hurried behind him and looked around the room. It was incredibly large for just one person. It was quite minimalistic with a large desk in front of the giant window with bookcases on both sides of the glass. A meeting table was set towards the right of the room with six chairs and on the other side of the room there was a couch with a TV. How ridiculously luxurious for an office. Beside the couch and TV there where two doors.

"The door to the left is the toilets, and the one on the right is a private meeting area. I'm sure even a newbie like you can't mix them up since they have 'Toilet' and 'Meeting Room' clear written on the doors." Kagura glared and Sougo offended by his statement. He chose to ignore her reaction and continue his explanation. "When there will be meetings in there, you are to provide everyone with water and pass out agendas. After this, you are not required to be in there and you must go back to your desk and continue with paperwork and such until I ask for your assistance again. Understand?"

Kagura nodded. "Yes Mr Okita."

"Also, if any guests ask for assistance, say for a cup of coffee, you are required to do that as well. A coffee machine should be beside your desk as well as a kettle for hot water. Any questions so far?" Sougo turned to the woman expectantly. Kagura simply shook her head. He straightened his tie and walked towards the entrance of his office. "Alright, to your desk then."

"Actually I do have one question Mr Okita." Kagura began as they arrived at her workplace which to her surprise was in the same room. Sougo raised an eyebrow. "So we're not working in separate rooms?"

Sougo snorted "You wish, lady." He then pointed to the obviously opened door that lead to the corridor that lead to his office. "Are you blind? The door was just open for the sake of this tour." Kagura's cheeks flared again in embarrassment and looked away as she began to unpack her things on her new desk. "Anyways, there should be a list of things that need to be done by today on your desk I believe. Please remember I have a meeting at two o'clock today. Please be prompt with supplying refreshments to my guests. Lunch is at twelve and goes for an hour. Any more questions just ask me, I'll be in my office all day." Sougo waved half-heartedly as he retreated to his office, closing the door behind him.

Kagura looked around her workspace and she was surprised. It was quite spacious and like what Sougo mentioned, there was a coffee machine and a kettle as well as a set of various dried teas. The desk itself was quite large and had a computer and telephone on it with the sheet of things to do given by her boss lying there out of place in the neat work area. She nodded to herself after inspecting the desk. With a couple of décor items, it would definitely feel very cosy.

Glancing towards the paper, Kagura gingerly picked it up and read its contents with her heart sinking with every line.

Oh, today was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 is finished! Kagura doesn't seem too impressed on her new boss, wonder what's on that to-do list...**

 **Stay tuned for next chapter and again, reviews are loved!**

 **\- Mitsuki**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all! I'm so sorry everyone... I completely forgot that I had already written this chapter; I've been meaning to post this for ages but I just never got around to it... (oops!)**

 **Thank-you to Angel Soares, Guest, Hirude, Freedom Friday, hitoriketefa8, Putxi, Lucerenne, Addicted-to-OkiKagu-and-BTS, annikkajen, and Nyakii for reviewing!**

 **Nyakii - I've updated now! I'm sorry for not doing it earlier... Forgive me!**

 **I'm sorry Freedom Friday, I'll try be more lovey-dovey but I feel like feelings should be built up... But I will take your review into account to improve my stories!**

 **Thank you to Brienna-c for pointing out a mistake I made, I have since then changed it to create continuity! If anyone finds any other mistakes, do not hesitate to tell me!**

 **\- Mitsuki**

* * *

Kagura slumped back into her chair letting out a loud sigh.

Kagura spent the whole morning scrambling around the building running errands for her new boss and she did not like one bit of it. Alongside the extensive list that ranged from simple office tasks such as printing to more questionable tasks such as taking his suits in for dry-cleaning, the relentless boss kept piling on the tasks.

"Newbie I need coffee."

"Newbie I need you to send an e-mail."

"Newbie I need you to schedule a meeting."

"Newbie I need you to take a call for me."

Kagura swore if she heard 'Newbie' one more time she would murder her boss. Hearing the kettle boil she trudged to the kitchen utensil and made herself some Chinese tea. She glanced at the clock hoping it was finally time for lunch. The clock read ten o'clock and Kagura groaned grumpily returning to her seat with a warm cup of tea.

"Hey Newbie I need you to – " Sougo walked up to her with his phone in his hand.

"Mr Okita I have a name." Kagura rudely interjected before taking a long sip of the soothing beverage. "Why do you have to call me Newbie? It's demeaning."

Sougo raised an eyebrow and looked down to his phone. "So what am I supposed to call you then? I think Newbie suits you fine. I mean, you are new and let's be real, no one knows your name yet."

Kagura's eye twitched. "And that makes it okay to call me _Newbie_? At least _try_ to learn my name Mr Okita." She pulled out a scrap piece of paper and wrote her name in big capital letters. "See it' which spells Kagura."

"Oh no, but I like seeing you uncomfortable Newbie." Sougo smirked. "Why did you think I gave you all those tasks?" He leaned over Kagura's desk and towards her ear. "Now why don't you be a good little girl and get you big boss another coffee?"

Kagura tried everything in her willpower to restrain herself from slapping Sougo. She gritted her teeth and stood up, face red with anger. "I'm sorry but we've run out of coffee because of how you're such a _black hole_ for coffee."

Sougo rolled his eyes. "I think it was you who drank all the coffee Newbie. I mean, look at all this energy you have _talking back to your poor boss_."

"Me?!" Kagura replied exasperatedly. "I don't even _drink_ coffee! I drink tea!"

"Tea? How civilised for some slob like you." the sandy-haired male raised an eyebrow. "What kind of 'refined' tea do you happen to drink then?"

"Chinese tea." Kagura pointed to her cup, smiling proudly. "Green tea, jasmine tea… all that stuff. It's good for you. It helps you keep healthy and stay young."

"That's settled then." Sougo began to walk back to his office. "China, bring me some tea."

"China?"

"You're new nickname you idiot. Or should I revert back to Newbie?"

 **XOX**

The next hour went relatively slow with Kagura having her eyes glued to her computer screen for most the time after she made her boss a cup of tea. To her surprise and her relief, Sougo did not bother her with anything whilst she was working. It was quite a relaxing change to be honest.

Kagura took another sip of tea as she continued to reply to her boss' e-mails. He was quite popular with everyone in more ways than one. The secretary already lost count of how many love confessions and date requests from numerous employees within the first five minutes of sorting out his e-mails. She felt sorry for the love-smitten women who didn't know his true self as there would definitely be a drop in these e-mails.

Her concentration was broken when her phone began to ring. Kagura sighed and picked up the landline. Along with e-mails, Kagura had also received many phone calls from fellow employees often asking to talk with her popular boss. The first few calls went through to him and Sougo had scolded her for letting them through.

"China, this is a work line. I don't want to be pestered by these annoying women, okay? Just say I'm out and busy or something otherwise I'll just return to calling you Newbie."

This idea sent shivers down her spine as she recalled the condescending experience of being called that.

"Hello, this is Mr Okita's office. I'm terribly sorry but Mr Okita is o-" Kagura droned.

"Bullshit. I know he's not out, Sougo's probably asleep doing nothing or something." A familiar male voice cut in gruffly.

"A-ah, Mr Hijikata!" Kagura felt her cheeks burn as she heard the reply. "Would you like to speak to Mr Okita?"

"Of course. Why else would I call this number?"

Kagura mentally slapped herself. How could she be so dumb? She sighed. "Sorry Mr Hijikata… I'll put you to Mr Okita right away…"

"Thank-you… Kagura? That's your name right?"

"Yes Mr Hijikata, thank-you for remembering me." A small smile crept on her face.

"Could I ask you something? You don't have to answer."

Kagura raised an eyebrow. "Of course. What is it?"

"Are you enjoying your time as Sougo's secretary so far?"

Kagura furrowed her eyebrows and frowned. "Uh… Not really… He gives me so many tasks, sometimes I feel like he just wants to see me struggle, you know?"

"I see." There was a long pause between the two.

"Why do you ask, Mr Hijikata?"

"I just wanted to check up on you. I know how rough Sougo can be." Kagura's heart immediately melted. Such a kind man! "If he gives any trouble, just let me know alright Kagura?"

"Y-yes Mr Hijikata!" the love-struck woman replied eagerly. "I should put you over to Mr Okita now. It was lovely talking to you though!"

"Tch, whatever. Take care Kagura." Grumbled the male voice before his phone call was pending to direct to Sougo.

Kagura pressed the intercom button and called for her boss. "Mr Okita! Mr Hijikata would like to speak to you."

"Huh? What does that loser want? All right put him through." A monotone voice replied before hanging up.

Kagura sighed and slumped back down into her chair. What were these feelings for Hijikata? She didn't understand, they barely even talked. Yet every time she spoke with him, butterflies flew in her stomach. Was this love?

And also, what was with her boss? Why was he so annoying? It kind of upset Kagura because she thought it was quite a waste to have godly looks but such a devilish personality. She knew without a doubt if Sougo was just a bit nicer, she'd definitely have more fun with her job. She wondered if it was possible to apply as Hijikata's assistant.

She shook her head. No. She will not give up yet. After all it was just her first day! She swore to herself that she'd make everyone proud. Kagura turned to look at the list of phone numbers neatly stuck on the desk beside her phone. She began to scan through the names.

"Kondo Isao, Hijikata Toshiro, Okita Mistuba… Ah! Shimura Otae!" Kagura exclaimed excitedly as she quickly punched in the numbers of Otae's phone number. Kagura held the phone to her ear waiting for the ringing to stop.

"Hello, you have reached the Shinsengumi Corporation front desk, Otae speaking." A familiar voice greeted.

"Miss Otae! It's me, Kagura!"

"Ah, Kagura! How are you? Is the job treating you well?"

"I'm alright I guess… I'm just incredibly tired from all the jobs I've completed today… I haven't worked this hard in ages… But to my defence, I don't even think I should be doing half of these jobs! I mean seriously? He's making me take his clothes to the dry cleaners! And, and-"

Kagura's was cut off by a giggle. "Oh, Kagura! I warned you didn't I?" Kagura frowned and let out a sigh. "Don't worry. He's a nice guy once you get to know him."

"Are you sure about that Miss Otae?"

"Yes, trust me Kagura." Kagura relaxed a little. She was still a little apprehensive but the older woman slightly calmed her down. "Anyways, I have to head off to lunch now. Will I see you there?"

Kagura glanced at her clock and to her excitement. "Uh, of course Miss Otae! … but where is lunch exactly?"

"That's great to hear Kagura! We usually have lunch in a nearby café. If you head out of the building it should be to the left. If you get lost, ask Mr Okita. He should know."

Kagura frowned. "Do I have to ask him?"

"I'll see you there Kagura!" Otae then giggle and ended the phone call.

Kagura slumped down into her chair and frowned. She really didn't want to ask – no, talk to her boss at all. Kagura just couldn't handle how much of a prick he was. It angered her, it really did. Even though she did hate him however, it would be polite to let him know that she was going out to lunch.

So, she picked up her handbag and walked to the door before knocking. "Mr Okita…"

A muffled voice was heard on the other side of the door. Her boss sounded really annoyed. Curiously, Kagura lent in and placed her ear against the door so she could make out what the he was saying.

"… Yeah… don't have to flirt with her! She's just… secretary!" Kagura's eyes widened. Was he being defensive about her? Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all! "… Secretary at the door… she wants…" silence then followed. Kagura frowned and tried to lean in closer to hear more.

Moments later to her horror, the door opened and with a scream, she came tumbling through knocking her boss and herself down to the ground. Kagura's eyes widened, her face a deep red from embarrassment as she stared into his crimson eyes.

"Were you spying on me China?" he asked with a frown as he pushed the poor girl off to the side with a thud.

Kagura winced from the impact. "I-I must have pulled the door instead of pushing or something…" she mumbled, not daring to look at her boss. She really hoped he'd fall for her small lie. "I did knock and call your name though so you could have said something!"

She then heard a snort. "What – do you care about me or something?"

Kagura's cheeks flared again. "N-no! It's nothing like that! I-I just don't want my boss dying today o-otherwise it'll look like I killed you!" She pulled herself up and picked up her discarded handbag on the floor nearby, scanning the area for any belongings which could have fallen out. "I just wanted to let you know I'm heading out to lunch…"

" 'Kay." He mumbled getting up also and brushing off the dirt on his clothes. "Remember to hurry and come back. There's still so much more work you have to do." Kagura shuddered and nodded as she walked away. "And remember my meeting at 2!"

"Yes Mr Okita!"

"Oh, and China?"

Kagura turned around to be met with a venomous glare. She took step back cautiously as her showing a frightened look. "Y-yes?"

Sougo smirked. "You looked horrified!" Kagura's face contorted with anger as she growled loudly, ready to attack her asshole of a boss. He chuckled and turned around. "Next time could you not lie?"

Kagura raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I know you were eavesdropping. Don't lie to me ever again okay?" Sougo slumped into his big corporal chair and rested his feet on the table in front. "I'm fine with telling you most things just as long as you don't go around being a blabbermouth alright?"

Kagura bowed sheepishly. "Sorry Mr Okita… I just got curious about what you were saying to Mr Hijikata…"

"Hijikata is just garbage in general. You shouldn't hang out with that mayonnaise freak." Kagura raised an eyebrow. "Speaking of garbage, you have lunch now China. Go out and eat your gross food."

Kagura frowned and stormed out. "Whatever, bastard…" she mumbled under her breath as Sougo chuckled.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! See you in the next chapter!**

 **As always, reviews are loved! I'll try and post more consistently!**

 **\- Mitsuki**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! So sorry for not posting in a REALLY long while but I'm getting there! Do not fret, I have not abandoned this story, I've actually given the plot a great deal of thought so it would be a waste not to show it!**

 **Thank you to hitorikitefa8, Putxi, Lucerenne, Addicted-to-OkiKagu-and-I7, anikkajen, Uchiha Zoro, Nyakii, taichous, Brieanna-c, and Chinggu for reviewing!**

 **Nyakii - I have updated, so sorry it's so late!**

 **Chinggu - Yes, I agree wholeheartedly with you! I myself think Hijikagu is incredibly cute - as well as a good plot device!**

 **Happy reading!**

 **\- Mitsuki**

* * *

"I can't believe the nerve of that guy!" Kagura cried exasperatedly. Otae chuckled as she took a sip of her coffee. "He's just so… UGH!" The vermillion haired girl sunk down into her chair as she began to eat her fifth grilled cheese sandwich.

"Kagura… You might want to calm down… As funny as it is, we're in a public place you know?" the senior replied quietly glancing around checking if anyone was staring at the poor girl. "Also, maybe you should stop eating now… That's your fifth sandwich! You have to be careful of what you eat around your age!"

Kagura look up and frowned. "But I always eat this much… "

Otae widened her eyes. "Kagura… Don't you ever worry about your weight?"

The younger woman blushed. "U-uh… N-not r-really… Should I -"

"Oh Otae, how lovely you look today!" a lower voice boomed as a large figure ruthlessly shoved the poor new secretary out of the way, making the chair she was sitting in to topple over, along with Kagura herself, creating a loud crash to the ground.

Kagura looked up in annoyance to find a brunette, bulky man showering her elder with endless compliments and praise. "E-Excuse me sir!" she raised her voice as she stood up. "Could you please be more careful next time?" Kagura raised an eyebrow as the man paid no attention to her. Her sapphire eyes quickly glanced over to the horrified look on Otae's face. Confused, she followed the woman's gaze down to her chest. Kagura's mouth gaped. Her white blouse was ruined with the colour of cheese mixed with breadcrumbs, both from her grilled cheese sandwich.

"Otae, have you thought about my offer for you to come be my personal assistant yet?" The man asked, completely unaware to the damage he had done. The brunette female angrily shoved the male off and wrapped an arm around Kagura's back, guiding her to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry Mr Kondo but I will have to decline your offer yet again. Now please excuse us, a _gorilla_ has accidentally injured my friend and I have to go and help her," Otae replied politely with a forced smiled as she ushered Kagura into the ladies' bathroom before making a larger scene. Kagura felt a chill down her spine as she began to hear a quiet mutter of curse words from the older lady. "I'm so sorry that happened Kagura…"

"I-it's nothing really…" Kagura mumble as she took a look at herself in the mirror, disheartened by her stained blouse. "Accidents happen so it's nothing to be worried about." Kagura's face fell as she began to splash water on her top in an effort to clean out the stain.

"Kagura! Don't do that!" Otae cried out, pulling Kagura's hands away from the now wet blouse. Kagura's face heated up as she looked away, very aware of the damage she had done. Otae then suddenly stormed out of the toilet. "Kagura, I'll be back so just stay put!" Kagura gaped and stood in the bathroom stunned. The brunette rushed in again with a jacket and wrapped it around the vermilion haired woman.

"Thank you…" Kagura mumbled as she began to walk out with her new saviour. Once entering back into the café, she caught sight of her annoying boss as well as Hijikata and the man who had crashed into her earlier. Kagura looked away with embarrassment. If her boss saw her like this, she'd definitely not live it down. "I'm really sorry Miss Otae but I think I should be heading back to work now…"

Otae tilted her head in confusion before noticing the two men casually talking near the cashier. "Would you like me to buy another one of those sandwiches before you go?" she asked apathetically.

Kagura smiled weakly, "No no, it's alright I'll be f-" Before she could finish her sentence the vermillion haired woman heard a snort behind her.

"Look who it is, it's the newbie," Sougo grabbed Kagura's arm and spun her around to face him. "Oh China… You didn't have an accident, did you?"

Kagura pulled her arm out of her boss' tight grip and growled. "I told you my name is Kagura!" She balled her hands into tight fists, heavily breathing in anger. "Why are you always such a d-"

Otae rushed over and pulled the quarrelling duo out of the café before the poor secretary finished her sentence. "Now, why don't we solve this diplomatically right now and not make such a scene?"

"Of course, Otae, I would love to smooth out any problems with this newbie," Sougo smirked and began to lean against one of the shop windows. "But I mean come on, China's been so slow with work so far it's hard not to comment the truth. I wouldn't be surprised if she's out by the end of the day!"

"Why are you so insistent on giving me nicknames?" Kagura responded, angrily folding her arms close to her chest. "What have I done wrong to not deserve to be called by my name?" She looked at Otae, "I'm not that bad at my job, am I? I-I haven't even been here for a whole day yet…" Kagura turned away glumly, making her way back to the office building. "Look Mr Okita, I'm not really in a mood to argue alright? I'm trying my best – I really am! S-so…" The young woman sighed with tears welling up in her eyes, "Just leave me be and give me a chance to prove that I can do really well at this job…"

The two experienced employees stared at the poor woman's back as her figure became smaller and smaller as she trudged away. "Sougo, look what you did!" the receptionist hissed and motioned towards her, in an attempt to stop her from leaving. "Kagura… no, wait! Come back, we can sort this out!"

"I'm sorry Miss Otae but Mr Okita has a meeting soon that I must prepare for…" Kagura shook off the old woman's hand and proceeded to walk faster. "Thank you for inviting me out to lunch. I really do appreciate it…"

 **XOX**

Kagura spent the next hour engrossed in her work at her desk with a constricting feeling in her chest. She didn't bother doing anything about the hideous stain on her blouse – she didn't really care anymore as her sadistic boss had already seen the mess. Kagura knew he was going to make fun of her clumsiness and most likely humiliate her during his meeting.

"Okita Sougo I HATE you!" The poor secretary yelled as she banged her head against the table. Her continuous grovelling ceased as a loud knock on the door cut through the room.

Great. The sadist was back.

Kagura huffed and stormed to the door, obviously in an angered mood. "Mr Okita the door is UNLOCKED so I would APPRECIATE it if you came and opened the door by YOUR… self…?" Kagura's eyes widened with her mouth agape. "U-uhh… A-aah… M-Mr H-Hij-jikat-ta…" The secretary mentally slapped herself the man revealed was definitely not her rude boss, but the handsome man who had been the kindest to her apart from Otae.

"Sorry Kagura… Uh, did I catch you at a bad time?" Hijikata blushed, taken aback by the woman's outburst. "I can come back later if you'd like."

"N-no! It's alright… What can I help you with?"

The man held out a light-coloured sweater. "I told my secretary what happened at the café." Kagura blinked, speechless as Hijikata as he pulled up her hand and placed the sweater on top. "She gave me this and said you can wear it for the rest of the day to hide the stain."

"A-ah… Thank you…" Kagura ran a finger over the article of clothing to feel the soft cashmere material, her heart pounding hard in her chest over the man's gentlemanly qualities. "You didn't have to do this Mr Hijikata…"

"It's really alright Kagura, I insist." Hijikata smiled softly and chuckled, "She would probably tell me off if I came back with her sweater anyways." Kagura smiled bashfully and slipped the sweater on, with a light blush forming on her cheeks. The sweater fit well and it was so warm that Kagura could probably melt with happiness if she wanted to. "Just hand it back to Sougo at the end of the day and he can return it to me if that's alright with you."

"I will." Kagura nodded with a smile. Thank you so much!"

"It's nothing really," Hijikata turned around and began to walk out. "See you at the meeting Kagura."

Kagura sighed as the door softly clicked behind the surprise visitor and hugged herself in the soft, sweet smelling sweater. "What a hunk…"

 **XOX**

"And I'm done!" Kagura beamed as she placed the last glass of water on her boss' meeting table. Sougo's meeting was starting in half an hour and Kagura had made a last-ditch attempt to gain his favour by setting the table neatly with each paper handout with a pen and glass of water. To be honest with herself, it was the only thing to go perfectly today – which she was incredibly grateful for.

And the sweater Mr Hijikata lent her… She swooned every few minutes, the thought of the man always brought a heavy blush on her face. She sighed happily holding her hands to her chest.

"Oi China get me a drink, will you?" an annoying voice cut through which pulled Kagura out of her thoughts. Sougo slammed his hand down on the meeting table, crimson eyes staring right into her. "And what's with that gross look on your face? Do you like being ordered around?"

Kagura scrunched up her face. "Sorry for not giving you enough attention Mr Okita, what drink would you like?" Sougo raised an eyebrow as an uncomfortable silence enveloped the conversation. The secretary's heart sank as she realised what she said.

Sougo adjusted his tie and turned away. "Erm… Some of that green tea thanks."

"Ah. Yes of course."

"Oh and Kagura?"

She gulped. "Yes?"

"May I be so bold to ask you a question?" Sougo turned back around with a glare, to Kagura's surprise. "Who's sweater are you wearing?"

Kagura blinked. "Oh, uh Mr Hijikata gave it to me!" Her shoulders relaxed. Is that all he wanted to know? "You see, I kinda had an accident at lunch where this old cr-"

"No. I asked _who's_ sweater are you wearing?" Kagura furrowed her brows as she noticed her boss become more agitated. "I don't give a shit about that asshole."

"Um, I-I think Mr Hijikata said it was his secretary's sweater…" She stuttered. "Look, it's just because I have a stain on my sh-"

"Take it off."

"W-what? But the stain!" Kagura backed away, clenching her fists. "You even saw how big it was at lunch! Seriously, what's your problem?"

Sougo took deep breaths, slowly regaining composure. "Have you done all the errands I set you?"

"What?" His question caught the woman off-guard. "I've done everything I can on the list you set b-"

"We're just not working."

"Huh?"

"You're fired."

"Wh-what?" Kagura's heart stopped beating. "Y-you can't be serious!"

"I'm sorry. Thanks for doing everything today and we will be s-"

"NO! WHY?" She felt the tears welling up in her eyes. "I did EVERYTHING I could! I don't understand… I-I only borrowed a fucking SWEATER!"

"Goodbye Kagura."

Shocked, the poor woman could move. Kagura just couldn't comprehend what just happened. A couple of seconds went by before she burst into tears and walked quickly out the room clumsily gathering all her things before she headed for the elevator.

She turned back to Sougo's office to see the door was closed as she waiting for the elevator. Face red with shame she entered the elevator only to be met with a wall. Before falling onto the floor, she collided with the obstacle.

"Ow! Kagura!" Kagura looked up. Oh great. It was Mr Hijikata. "Kagura, what's wrong?"

The older man kneeled down and looked into Kagura's eyes. "Oh…" She snivelled. "Mr Okita fired me… I-I don't know why… H-He j-just got so angry when I said you lent m-me this sweater…"

"Oh Kagura…" Hijikata pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back tenderly. He was warm and gentle, she noted as she buried her head into his chest, uncontrollably sobbing. "I'll have a word with him alright? Just go home for now; the company will be in touch."

"B-but my job! Oh I'm such a failure…"

"No, don't worry about it." Hijikata held her shoulders and looked into her eyes with a smile. "You're not fired. I'll make sure of it."

"… Alright…" Kagura quietly responded as the older man helped her up to her feet.

 **XoX**

When Kagura reached home, she made sure she had a very long bath – and a long cry. She just couldn't understand why he fired her. She honestly did nothing wrong.

After her long bath, she quickly dressed herself in comfortable pyjamas and slumped on the couch.

"I guess it's time to go job hunting again." Kagura groaned to herself as she pulled out her laptop.

Loud arguing in the neighbouring apartment could be heard through the paper-thin walls. It was weird honestly. She didn't recall hearing any yelling from her neighbours before and the male voice… he sounded _very_ angry. Maybe everyone was just having a bad day.

Kagura sighed and closed her laptop. She couldn't work in this noise. She pulled out her phone to dial her foster father's number. Kagura sighed loudly, mentally preparing herself for a long lecture from Gintoki saying 'I told you so'. Gintoki picked up and immediately, Kagura felt all her words flowing endlessly out of her mouth about her day.

"Are you sure you don't want me to talk to them?" Gintoki asked worriedly.

"No Dad, it's fine. Seriously." Kagura responded.

"I'm just worried about you Kagura. That's not how you should be treated at work."

"I know Dad." She suddenly heard a beeping through her phone. "Oh, I'll have to call you back. Someone is calling me."

"Alright. See-ya kid."

Kagura switched to the other caller, observing the phone number. Hm. Private? "Hello, Kagura speaking?"

"Hey China." A familiar voice greeted.

"Oh." She responded flatly.

"Oh? You're breaking your poor boss' heart!"

"Ex-boss you mean"

"No. Surprisingly I don't mean that."

Kagura's eyes widened. "What?"

"I'm still your boss?"

"What?"

"Don't repeat yourself, you sound stupid. As I said, I'm your boss. I'm sorry for firing you, it was wrong."

"O-oh!" Kagura face immediately lit up. Hijikata you legend! "Thank you so much Mr Okita! I can't thank you enough!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Just promise me one thing."

Kagura raised an eyebrow. "Um yeah sure?"

"Could you stop accepting things from that mayo freak? Honestly, I don't know why you would you would even talk to him… And it looks especially tacky when he _steals_ things from his poor secretary to give to you."

"Stealing? What? No he did-"

"Do you want the job back or not?"

"Yes Mr Okita."

"Cool. Oh yeah and stop flirting with him. You'll just get your heart broken."

"Huh? What do you know? You're breaking hearts _all_ the time!"

"Just trust me ok? I mean I can't stop you but…" Kagura heard a sigh over the phone. "I'll even talk to you more if you like. Please, just anyone but him."

"Um… Alright Mr Okita. I promise."

"Thanks. Have a good night China."

Before she could retort, Sougo hung up. Kagura dropped the phone beside her, staring blankly at the wall. It was silent. She also noticed the neighbours also had seemed to stop arguing.

What just happened?

Suddenly, the previously jobless woman burst out into joy, squealing in delight. She was a little confused, but who cares? She got her job back! And it was all thanks to that man! If she wasn't in love before, she was definitely in love now!

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! As always, reviews and** **constructive criticism is always appreciated!**

 **I'll try and post more consistently I promise!**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **\- Mitsuki**


End file.
